Recovering hydrocarbons from subterranean zones typically involves drilling wellbores.
Wellbores are made using surface-located drilling equipment which drives a drill string that eventually extends from the surface equipment to the formation or subterranean zone of interest. The drill string can extend thousands of feet or meters below the surface. The terminal end of the drill string includes a drill bit for drilling (or extending) the wellbore. Drilling fluid, usually in the form of a drilling “mud”, is typically pumped through the drill string. The drilling fluid cools and lubricates the drill bit and also carries cuttings back to the surface. Drilling fluid may also be used to help control bottom hole pressure to inhibit hydrocarbon influx from the formation into the wellbore and potential blow out at surface.
Bottom hole assembly (BHA) is the name given to the equipment at the terminal end of a drill string. In addition to a drill bit, a BHA may comprise elements such as: apparatus for steering the direction of the drilling (e.g. a steerable downhole mud motor or rotary steerable system); sensors for measuring properties of the surrounding geological formations (e.g. sensors for use in well logging); sensors for measuring downhole conditions as drilling progresses; one or more systems for telemetry of data to the surface; stabilizers; heavy weight drill collars; pulsers; and the like. The BHA is typically advanced into the wellbore by a string of metallic tubulars (drill pipe).
Modern drilling systems may include any of a wide range of mechanical/electronic systems in the BHA or at other downhole locations. A downhole system may comprise any active mechanical, electronic, and/or electromechanical system that operates downhole and may provide any of a wide range of functions including, without limitation: data acquisition; measuring properties of the surrounding geological formations (e.g. well logging); measuring downhole conditions as drilling progresses; controlling downhole equipment; monitoring status of downhole equipment; directional drilling applications; measuring while drilling (MWD) applications; logging while drilling (LWD) applications; measuring properties of downhole fluids; and the like. A probe may comprise one or more systems for: telemetry of data to the surface; collecting data by way of sensors (e.g. sensors for use in well logging) that may include one or more of vibration sensors, magnetometers, inclinometers, accelerometers, nuclear particle detectors, electromagnetic detectors, acoustic detectors, and others; acquiring images; measuring fluid flow; determining directions; emitting signals, particles or fields for detection by other devices; interfacing to other downhole equipment; sampling downhole fluids; etc.
Downhole conditions can be harsh. A downhole system may experience high temperatures; vibrations (including axial, lateral, and torsional vibrations); shocks; immersion in drilling fluids; high pressures (20,000 p.s.i. or more in some cases); turbulence and pulsations in the flow of drilling fluid past the probe; fluid initiated harmonics; and torsional acceleration events from slip which can lead to side-to-side and/or torsional movement of the system. These conditions can shorten the lifespan of downhole systems and can increase the probability that a downhole system will fail in use. Replacing a downhole system that fails while drilling can involve very great expense.
A downhole system may communicate a wide range of information to the surface by telemetry. Telemetry information can be invaluable for efficient drilling operations. For example, telemetry information may be used by a drill rig crew to make decisions about controlling and steering the drill bit to optimize the drilling speed and trajectory based on numerous factors, including legal boundaries, locations of existing wells, formation properties, hydrocarbon size and location, etc. A crew may make intentional deviations from the planned path as necessary based on information gathered from downhole sensors and transmitted to the surface by telemetry during the drilling process. The ability to obtain and transmit reliable data from downhole locations allows for relatively more economical and more efficient drilling operations.
There are several known telemetry techniques. These include transmitting information by generating vibrations in fluid in the bore hole (e.g. acoustic telemetry or mud pulse (MP) telemetry) and transmitting information by way of electromagnetic signals that propagate at least in part through the earth (EM telemetry). Other telemetry techniques use hardwired drill pipe, fibre optic cable, or drill collar acoustic telemetry to carry data to the surface.
Advantages of EM telemetry, relative to MP telemetry, include generally faster baud rates, increased reliability due to no moving downhole parts, high resistance to lost circulating material (LCM) use, and suitability for air/underbalanced drilling. An EM system can transmit data without a continuous fluid column; hence it is useful when there is no drilling fluid flowing. This is advantageous when a drill crew is adding a new section of drill pipe as the EM signal can transmit information (e.g. directional information) while the drill crew is adding the new pipe. Disadvantages of EM telemetry include lower depth capability, incompatibility with some formations (for example, high salt formations and formations of high resistivity contrast), and some market resistance due to acceptance of older established methods. Also, as the EM transmission is strongly attenuated over long distances through the earth formations, it requires a relatively large amount of power so that the signals are detected at surface. The electrical power available to generate EM signals may be provided by batteries or another power source that has limited capacity.
A typical arrangement for electromagnetic telemetry uses parts of the drill string as an antenna. The drill string may be divided into two conductive sections by including an insulating joint or connector (a “gap sub”) in the drill string. The gap sub is typically placed at the top of a bottom hole assembly such that metallic drill pipe in the drill string above the BHA serves as one antenna element and metallic sections in the BHA serve as another antenna element. Electromagnetic telemetry signals can then be transmitted by applying electrical signals between the two antenna elements. The signals typically comprise very low frequency AC signals applied in a manner that codes information for transmission to the surface. (Higher frequency signals attenuate faster than low frequency signals.) The electromagnetic signals may be detected at the surface, for example by measuring electrical potential differences between the drill string or a metal casing that extends into the ground and one or more ground rods.
There remains a need for telemetry systems that are effective for communicating data to surface equipment, particularly, from deeper boreholes or boreholes which pass through formations that highly attenuate EM telemetry signals.